herofandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Elena
Princess Elena Castillo Flores of Avalor is the protagonist of the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. She is the oldest princess and the current Ruler of Avalor, but before she can become Queen she must rule as the Crown Princess. She is voiced by Aimee Carrero who also portrayed Angie from Level Up. Background Personality Elena has the heart and mind of a true leader. She is devoted to the welfare of her subjects, her family, and her friends. She is shown to hold her father in high esteem and looks to him for inspiration. Like the Princess who freed her, Elena values keeping promises no matter what and has a strong dislike of disappointing her loved ones to the point where she can take on more than she can handle. Also like Sofia, she has a personal approach to leadership and a disregard for her own personal safety. Unlike Sofia though, Elena is very confident, to the point where she can be careless. Also unlike Sofia, who is quite particular, Elena can rush into things and miss key points. Her grandfather Francisco noted this to her through the story of the king who thought he had lost his crown, a way of telling her she wasn't ready to rule alone. Elena is reluctant to take advice at the beginning, while Sofia can take too much advice. She's also shown to love Dia de los Muertos because she sees it as a party where everyone you love is invited. In "The Race for the Realm" while she was focusing on getting the rest of the pieces of the Scepter of Night the flashbacks of Shuriki murdering her parents got the better of her, so much so Elena decided to kill her that moment instead of waiting for later and protecting the pieces. Physical Appearance At seventeen years of age, Elena is an olive-skinned girl, with a slender figure and amber-brown eyes. She has ruby red lips and long, wavy, dark brown hair tied in a ponytail. Her signature outfit is a long red sleeveless over-skirt dress stylized with matching coral gauze ruffle/flounces around the elastic neckline and on the side and bottom with an attached ivory-colored underskirt. Around her waist is a golden belt held in place with a golden buckle. She wears brown high heeled shoes with flowery patterns. Elena's jewelry includes a pair of golden engraved hoop earrings, a braided beaded bracelet on her left wrist, and a flower hair comb clip on the right side of her hair. She also usually wears an elegant, flowing yet once again ruffled flower motif red ball gown with a pink sash for more formal occasions. With this, she retains her usual ponytail, yet swaps out the flower hair combs for a tiara, and her hoop earrings for hanging jeweled earrings. In her Jaquin form, Elena is swathed in red fur (with a white underbelly) that possesses yellow flower patterns scattered across her body. Elena also possesses light blue feathers extending from both cheeks and the rear portion of her front legs and a pair of wings that are also predominantly red with light blue throughout. History Early life Elena was born to the late King Raul and Queen Lucia of Avalor. She resides within the kingdom's castle alongside her family, consisting of her sister Isabel, maternal grandparents Francisco and Luisa, as well as her scheming maternal cousin, Esteban. She is additionally accompanied by a trio of comedic, flying jaquins that double as her friends and mode of transportation, as well as the wise spirit fox Zuzo, whom only she can see on her own free will, as a result of her magic abilities. Appearances ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor'' Elena was first introduced as a princess who is trapped inside the Amulet of Avalor. Long ago, her parents and kingdom were taken from her by the evil sorceress, Shuriki. Elena bravely faced the sorceress to protect her little sister, Princess Isabel, and grandparents but in the process, the Amulet of Avalor pulled her inside its enchanted jewel, saving her life but imprisoning her at the same time. Decades later, Sofia discovers the truth about the amulet and sets out to restore Elena to her human form and help her return to the Kingdom of Avalor. ''Elena of Avalor'' Elena's story following her appearance in Sofia the First takes place in this show. Elena, a 16-year old princess, becomes heir to the kingdom of Avalor. But due to her age, she has to rule Avalor with a Grand Council comprised of her Grandfather Francisco, Grandmother Luisa and royal advisor, Duke Esteban. With some magical friends by her side – Mateo, a wizard-in-training, and Skylar, a magical flying creature – Princess Elena's adventures will lead her to understand that her new role requires thoughtfulness, resilience and compassion. Quotes *"Mama! Papa!" - when her parents returned home before they were attacked by Shuriki. *"(laughing) I'm free! I'm finally free! Whoa! (Sofia: Are you okay?) I'm good. (laughs) I'm good. I guess that's what happens when you're stuck inside an amulet for forty-one years. You forget how to walk. (screams in excitement) I KNEW YOU WERE THE ONE!!! THANK YOU! (Sofia: (choking) You're... welcome!)" - after she was freed from the Amulet of Avalor. Navigation Category:Female Category:Monarchs Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Princess Warriors Category:Magical Girls Category:Leaders Category:Paragon Category:Selfless Category:Aristocrats Category:The Messiah Category:The Chosen One Category:Animal Kindness Category:Martyr Category:Titular Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Egalitarian Category:Successful Category:Adventurers Category:Control Freaks Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Patriots Category:Monster Slayers Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Supporters Category:Optimists Category:Merciful Category:Philanthropists Category:Master Orator Category:Nurturer Category:Honest Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wise Category:Sophisticated Category:Chaste Category:In Love Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Knights Category:Strategists Category:Mastermind Category:Arrogant Category:Feminists Category:Wealthy Category:Archenemy Category:Chaotic Good Category:Narrators Category:Strong-Willed Category:Siblings Category:Dreaded Category:Stalkers Category:Book Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Outright Category:Mischievous Category:Determinators Category:Sensational Six Heroes